The Wish
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: What does a world without A and Ali look like? After a wish, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Wish

The girls took turns drinking from a giant bottle of vodka as they sat in Spencer's Barn. Ali had no sooner been arrested and hauled off to jail for Mona's murder then they had received a message from A.

"You know what I wish?" Hanna announced from her slumped position on the couch "I wish Ali and her family had never moved to Rosewood"

"We had this talk once Han" Spencer said as checked her phone. Toby had been texting/sexting her all night. He was out with Ezra and Caleb and they had agreed to meet up later if neither one of them was completely obliterated. The way Spencer was feeling now they'd only be able to meet up if Toby came to the barn. She was pretty confident she couldn't walk to the door "if it weren't for Ali, we wouldn't be friends"

"No I don't believe that" Aria jumped up as she began stripping off her jacket "we were meant to be friends. We would've been friends without Ali."

The three girls looked to Emily. She'd been especially quiet.

"I agree with Hanna" she said drinking from the bottle "Rosewood would be a better place if Ali's family had just stayed in Georgia."

"Mona would be alive" Hanna muttered.

"A wouldn't exist" Spencer chipped in

"We'd just be four normal teenage girls" Aria added.

 **Spencer**

The sunlight streams in her window as she wakes up. She can't pinpoint it but something feels different. She's just about to get up from bed when a small child jumps onto her bed.

"I must be dreaming" she thinks to herself.

"Taylor!" Melissa yells coming into the room "how many times have I told you not to bother your aunt Spencer.

 _Aunt Spencer?_

"This has to be a dream" Spencer groaned laying back down.

"It's not and you better get up, you don't want to be late for school"

Spencer is shocked when she comes downstairs and Melissa is pleading with her father.

"Please daddy, please?" Melissa begs.

"What is this Peter? The third or fourth time?" Veronica scoffs as she enters the kitchen.

"I need the money for rent daddy, you're not going to let me and Taylor be homeless are you"

"Of course not" He agreed "the two of you are welcome to live in the barn if you need a place to stay but I'm sorry I'm not giving you any more money."

Peter and Veronica left without another word. Spencer went to the coffee pot to pour a cup and couldn't miss the sound of Melissa's sobbing.

"I'm sure you're loving this" she sniffled "you're their favorite now."

Not knowing what to say Spencer just went to Melissa and hugged her.

"He told me he loved me. He said he wanted us to be a family. How could he leave me? Leave us?"

"I don't know Melissa"

 **Aria**

She wakes up on a couch with a fleece blanket tossed over her. She can see her clothes scattered on the floor. Off in the distance she hears someone singing "Thunder"

As she pulls her clothes on she ascertains that she is at Noel's cabin.

In an adjacent room she finds Noel playing a guitar.

She stands there admiring his voice.

"Hey sunshine" he smiles setting down the guitar to kiss her. "How'd you sleep? I would've carried you to my room but the 'rents haven't left yet."

"That's fine" Aria stuttered "I should get home and change for school."

Aria was trying to sneak in the house without being seen when lights came on.

"Well Byron, would you look at that? Our oldest sneaking in at 6 in the morning."

"I see that Ella"

"What are you guys doing here together?" She was already startled at the fact she'd woken up naked at Noel's and had obviously slept with him. Now she was home and her parents were acting like they were still married. It's was just then she noticed the wedding ring on her mother's finger. They were still married!

"Don't try to turn things around on us Aria." Her mom said "now we know you like this boy, this Noel you've been seeing but you really need to make sure you're being careful."

"I am" Aria said quickly before running to her room. She remembered wishing Ali away the night before. Had it worked?

 **Hanna**

Hanna groaned as she rolled over in bed not believing how sluggish she was. She opened her eyes and began panicking. She had gained 30 lbs overnight.

She remembered the night before wishing Ali gone. Ali had been the one to give her an eating disorder that ultimately turned her perspective around so she would take better care of herself.

Hanna was still pondering this when she got an SOS from Emily.

Hanna quickly dressed and darted over to Emily's house. She was just at Emily's side walk when she bumped into Aria and Spencer no doubt on their way to Emily's as well.

When they knocked on the door Pam answered looking surprised to see them.

"Spencer? Aria? Hanna? What are you girls doing here?" She asked.

It took the girls a minute to realize that if this truly wasn't a dream and they really had wished Ali away, they weren't friends anymore.

"We have a presentation due at school and we just want to double check what everyone is going to say" Spencer jumped in.

Pam motioned for the girls to go up to Emily's room. When they walked in, Emily's face was streaked with tears.

"What is it Em" Hanna asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad" Aria said.

Emily turned over a framed photo. It was a picture of her and Ben. It was the same picture she had always kept on her nightstand when they were dating.

"This was on my nightstand when I woke up. I thought it was a sick "A" joke until I went downstairs and I tried to talk to my mom about Alison's arrest and she said she didn't know what I was talking about."

"We wished Ali away, she never came to Rosewood, which means I never fell in love with her, and I never broke up with Ben. You guys I never came out to my parents, or anyone else."

"Well you still can. It's not too late" Hanna encouraged.

"Hanna, coming out was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The thought of doing it all over again..."

"You don't have to" Spencer interrupted "you can just wait until you're ready."

After the girls had all explained what they'd woken up to, they agreed to head to school. They were just stepping onto the sidewalk in front of the school when Ben approached them.

"Babe" he said grabbing her arm "what are doing talking to these losers?" He said pulling her from them into the school.

"Well if there was any doubt about us being friends, it's crystal clear now" Spencer said.

Aria was about to object when Noel came up to her putting his arm around her.

"What are you doing talking to her?" He said half angry and half annoyed. "I told you about that" Just like Emily, Aria was soon being carted as well.

"So you think anyone else is gonna come up to us and say we can't be friends?" Hanna asked as she readjusted her bag.

"We'll stick together Hanna Banana I swear" Spencer promised.

The two walked in ready to brace the halls of Rosewood High.

"I totally think we should have some retail therapy after school today." Hanna said turning to Spencer but the brunette was looking behind her, her eyes brimming with tears. Hanna looked in the direction Spencer was looking and could barely contain her gasp. Mona Vanderwaal and Toby Cavanaugh were making out against the lockers across the hall.

"Oh Spence, I'm so sorry" Hanna said.

"I guess when I wished Ali away, I wished him away too." Spencer sobbed.

Hanna went to hug her but she pulled back.

"No, I can't be seen falling apart here at school. I'll fall apart at home. What were you saying about some retail therapy?" Spencer said with a hint of a smile.

Hanna and Spencer were at lunch when pop music started playing out of a huge stereo. Noel Kahn appeared with Aria by his side holding a card board box.

"Well, it's that time of year kids. My invitation only black and white party. If you don't get an invitation, you can't come."

"Every year he changes up who's invited" Cindy whispered to Spencer and Hanna.

"If you get invited, not going is not an option." Mindy added.

"First invitation goes to my girl Aria Montgomery." Noel announced pulling a silvery white envelope from the box and handing it to her she smiled, slipping it in her purse.

"Next my best bro, Toby Cavanaugh" he announced "my best bro's girl" he continued handing one to Mona.

Noel continued handing out envelopes to every popular kid in school.

Spencer watched as Aria stared into what had to be an almost empty box.

"Only one invitation left..." he paused "who's going to get it?"

Noel sauntered over to Hanna and Spencer's table.

"Spencer Hastings, the invitation gods have smiled on you" he smirked pulling out the envelope "welcome to the elite"

Spencer looked to Aria sure this was her doing but she shook her head infinitesimally. No she wouldn't have gotten Spencer invited and left Hanna.

Spencer looked at Hanna who was preoccupied with her hands. She had promised to stick with her, even if it was at the loser table.

"I'm not going" Spencer announced making the entire cafeteria gasp.

"You have to" Noel insisted.

"I'm not going unless Hanna is invited too" Spencer said forcefully. Noel took back the invitation pulling the invitation out and unfolding it. He wrote +1 at the bottom before handing it back to her.

"Consider her invited" he said through gritted teeth.

After school, Emily and Aria managed to ditch their handlers under the guise of getting coffee and studying so they could meet up with Hanna and Spencer. The three girls tried to convince Spencer it was a bad idea to go to Noel's party.

"There's a catch Spencer" Hanna said as they walked to Spencer's house "haven't you ever seen any teen movie?"

"If you guys don't think I should go I won't go" Spencer huffed as she stepped into her living room. She noticed almost immediately a large bouquet of red roses on the counter."

Spencer checked for a card and found one with her name on it. It had two words.

 _Forgive me_


	2. A Whole New World

**Hey guys and girls, here's another update. I hope some of you had been looking forward to this story being updated. Let me know what you think of it.**

Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer sat at the brew trying to decode what had become of their lives now that Ali had ceased to exist.

"Melissa told me she had a miscarriage when she was at Hilton Head with Ian." Spencer said "Ali never came to Rosewood so she never went after Ian. Melissa must have miscarried because of Ali."

"Ali was always dangling Noel in front of me like a toy" Aria said "I had such a crush on him but it wasn't until we started dating after her disappearance that he told me he'd always had a crush on me too."

"Toby and Mona" Spencer spit out. "How the hell did that happen?"

The girls shook their heads. No reason they could come up with explained it.

"Who are the flowers from Spence?" Hanna asked even though Spencer had already stated that there was no name on the card.

"I don't know" she shrugged "I guess I'll find out eventually."

"Ok so question" Aria said as they were leaving the brew "why is Toby popular?"

"Yeah" Hanna chimed in "He was never big man on campus so how did getting rid of Ali change that?"

"You know Ali totally trashed his reputation" Spencer reminded them "maybe he would have been"

"So are you going to this party or what?" Emily asked as the girls walked Spencer home.

"I don't know" Spencer sighed as they reached her back door "I mean you guys are probably right it's probably..."

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the middle of her room was a blonde girl.

"Ali?" They all asked in unison. The girl turned around and although she had blue eyes and flawless skin she was definitely not Ali.

"Abby" she said with an annoyed look on her face. "What's with the entourage Spence?"

"Class project" She answered wondering who this random was "what are you doing here...Abby?"

The blonde scoffed throwing her hair back before crossing her arms.

"You promised to watch my routine for the talent show"

"Right, I must have forgotten but I'm ready to see it now if you don't mind a slightly bigger audience" she said motioning to the girls.

"Please, I have to do this whole routine for like the entire school. A handful of people don't bother me."

Abby waltzed over to the CD player and turned on an up tempo song.

"Is she good?" Spencer whispered to Emily who'd taken numerous dance classes.

"Yes she's very good" Emily replied.

When she got done all the girls clapped.

"So you think this is better than my piano act?" Abby asked directly at Spencer.

"I'm really foggy today Abbs, maybe you could do the piano act again" Spencer said motioning to the piano.

"Ok" she said flouncing over to the instrument. She sat down and began playing "Paint It Black".

They watched as she furiously pounded on the piano with her brow furrowed in concentration. It was strangely sinister how she sang about darkness and a world covered in black.

When she was done the girls clapped even harder than before.

"It's hard to say Abby. Both acts are amazing." Spencer said the girls chiming in to agree.

"There's a rumor that a recruiter from Juilliard is going to be there so I need my absolute best.

"Go with piano" Spencer said confidently.

"Ok" she said with a half a smile. Melissa walked in with her daughter tottering in after her.

"Oh" Melissa said noticing all of Spencer's guests. "I see "it" is here" Melissa said shooting Abby a look.

"Oh Melissa, good to see you haven't had anymore accidents" Abby snapped.

"You had an accident?" Hanna asked before realizing what Abby had meant. "Oh"

"Abby could you be nicer to Melissa" Spencer said "she's been through a lot"

"Don't worry about it Spence. I don't care what this little psycho has to say about me." Melissa said taking Taylor out the back door that led to the barn.

"Don't want me to be too nice to her" Abby said rummaging through her bag. "I might accidentally tell her why Ian left her."

Heat flooded Spencer's cheeks. She didn't know this girl but she knew from how Abby said it exactly why Ian left. Ali had caught Spencer and Ian kissing and kept Spencer from pursuing the relationship any further. Apparently alternate universe Spencer had.

"I'm not the reason he left" Spencer said faking innocence.

"Oh you think you and him screwing on every available surface didn't have anything to do with it?"

"No" Spencer insisted. Spencer couldn't imagine any scenario where she would allow herself to repeatedly sleep with her sisters boyfriend but she couldn't argue the accusations when she had no memory of the things this Spencer had done.

The ringing of Abby's phone breaks the tension.

"That's my ride, I'll call you later."

"Who the hell was that?" Aria asked once Abby was gone.

"I think that was this universes Ali" Spencer said "she definitely felt like Ali"

"Did you really do it with Ian?" Hanna asked

"I never did but me in this world may have"

"Spence what's that?" Aria asked pointing to a large white box on the counter that Spencer hadn't noticed before. She walked over to it to see a card with her name scrawled on it. She opened the card and it said simply

 _For the party_

Spencer opened the box and pulled out a little black dress.

"You have to go to this party" Hanna blurted out.

"It's obviously a set up" Aria said "it's so fricken obvious"

"Ok guys I need some air and you all have alternate lives to live at the moment. Let me digest this and decide what I'm going to do."

After bidding goodbye to the girls Spencer decided to investigate her bedroom to see if she could discern who the hell she was in this world.

She searched for a diary or pictures to give her some indication but Alison's voice echoes in her head.

 _Before you met me you were just a goodie goodie in plaid who did whatever mommy and daddy told her to._

She didn't have friends before Alison. School was always her number one priority. It looked like she'd never made any.

Spencer was wallowing in self pity and chocolate ice cream watching "The Notebook" when the doorbell rang. Spencer set the tub of ice cream down and headed for the door.

On the other side of the door was a blonde haired boy who to Spencer's surprise was a sight for sore eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look like crap." Andrew said taking in Spencer in a T-shirt and sweats covered in junk food crumbs.

"Andrew what are you doing here."

"It's Friday night."

"So..."

"It's date night"

"We're dating?" Spencer asked shocked Andrew wasn't really her type.

Andrew sighed before walking into the house.

"Are you high right now?"

"No"

"It's our fake date night"

"Fake date night?"

"Christ you gotta be fucking high"

"Just come sit and talk with me for a minute"

"Ok"

"What would you say if I told you I woke up this morning and everything about my life is different?"

"How so?"

"Ok so I'm really gonna sound high but I swear I'm not. I grew up and lived in an alternate reality where me, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields were all best friends with a girl named Alison Dilaurentis."

Andrew just sat there so she continued.

"Ali was a big bully and she ruined our lives. We wished for her family to have never moved to Rosewood. That was last night and we woke up this morning in new lives none of us know anything about."

"Spencer you probably fell asleep on the couch watching this movie you've seen a million times and you had a crazy dream."

"No I'm telling you I know nothing about my life."

"Maybe I'm dreaming" Andrew said.

"Tell me about us and this fake date thing" Spencer said sitting up straight glad to finally have someone who could tell her something.

"We've been fake dating for three years"

"Three years? Why?"

"You always said it was important for you to be seen with someone."

"How does fake dating differ from real dating?"

"Well we don't have sex" Andrew joked "we only kiss in public and we usually split the check."

"Why would you do that for three years?"

"Because I foolishly hoped that one day I'd wake up and we'd be on a real date."

"Andrew" Spencer said feeling the urge to jump in his arms and kiss him "tonight we're going on a real date." Spencer said standing from the couch. "Just give me a little time to change."

"Where do we normally go for date night?" Spencer asked as she walked hand in hand with Andrew.

"Usually The Grill, then the movies or go karts"

"Go karts?"

"You love go karts"

"If you say so."

"Sometimes we order for each other"

"What do you mean?"

"Like we pick what each other's gonna eat? It's usually fun."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"That's what you said the first time I suggested it."

"Ok. I agreed to it once. I can do it again."

When the waitress came to the table Spencer was looking for something to order for Andrew and settled on a bacon cheeseburger. She was on pins and needles waiting to see what he would order for her. The Grill didn't serve squid did it?

Spencer was relieved when he ordered her a simple grilled ham and cheese sandwich with tomato. It was kind of fun. Like a little surprise or a little game.

The bell over the door at the grill rang as Toby and Mona walked in followed by Abby and Mike Montgomery.

"I didn't realize they were all friends" Spencer muttered as the door opened again revealing Toby's father and Spencer lost all the air in her lungs. There in a pale pink dress beside him was a woman Spencer had only ever seen in pictures. Marion Cavanaugh.

"Who?"

"Mona and Abby"

"They're all only together because it's family dinner night." Andrew said "Abby and Mona hate each other. There's no love lost between Mike and Toby either."

"So Abby..."

"Is Toby's little sister"

Spencer was freaking out internally as the waiter sat the six of them at the table next to her and Andrew.

"Spencer" Mrs. Cavanaugh beamed towards her "your mother told me the good news this afternoon."

"What good news?" She asked not looking at Toby who was now looking directly at her.

"That you got into Yale" she gushed "I am just so proud of you"

"When did my mother tell you this?" Spencer asked confused.

"At our Pilates class of course" Marion said as if Spencer should have known.

"Marion, honey, don't bother Spencer when she's on a date" Mr. Cavanaugh said regaining her attention.

Andrew called the waiter over as they both had finished their meal. Spencer's head was spinning as they walked through the town.

"You alright?" Andrew asked after awhile.

"Yeah"

When they reached the door Spencer was unsure whether she wanted to bring Andrew inside. Her mind and heart still clung to her old life where Toby was her boyfriend. This Spencer very likely had some sort of boyfriend she would be cheating on.

"Do you want to come in?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Depends on what I'm coming in for."

Spencer kissed him then with as much feeling as she could muster.

"Wow" Andrew said pulling away "you've never kissed me like that."

"First time for everything." She breathed. "Come inside"

The bright lights from inside the house were enough to almost blind them both. As Spencer turned into the kitchen she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing. In the living room her parents sat with hesitant smiles as Melissa and Ian sat across from them.

"I don't understand what makes a man leave his child" Peter said anger rising in his voice.

"Melissa wanted to protect me but I think you need to know the truth." Ian said "I was a drug addict. Anything I could get my hands on I would use. I tried really hard to get sober while Melissa was pregnant but I couldn't. Melissa told me until I got my act together I wasn't allowed to see our daughter.

"And you have your act together now?" Veronica asked.

"I've been sober a year."

Spencer hoped it was her old self talking but there was something in his voice that didn't ring true.

"I should go" Andrew said giving Spencer a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you later" Spencer said.

After Andrew left Spencer awkwardly took a seat with her parents. She had to suffer through half an hour of small talk before Melissa said they needed to get Taylor to bed.

Ian and Melissa left and then her parents told her they were going out for a couple drinks. Spencer was in the kitchen when the back door opened. She turned to see Ian.

"So tell me that's not the guy you dumped me for"

"I never dumped you we weren't in a relationship" Spencer said

"We were together, in every way possible for almost a year. Then you stopped taking my calls, you stopped meeting me. The night I left you told me you were in love with someone. Crazy in love. It doesn't seem like you love him at all."

"Ian you need to stop whatever we had is over."

"How can you talk about us like that? Like we didn't even matter?"

 _Maybe because I don't remember it._

"I'm not gonna go away" Ian insisted.

"Then I am" Spencer said stalking up the stairs.

Spencer walked into her room and picked up her phone from her bed. Andrew told her on fake dates she usually got a phone call and cut the night short so she left it on her bed. She gasped as the screen lit up to see 5 missed calls from an unknown number and an SOS from Hanna.


	3. There's No Place Like Homecoming

Spencer found Hanna sitting on her bed halfway through a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"Hanna what's the matter?" Hanna bit her lip as tears streamed down her face.

"I ran into Caleb" Hanna whispered.

"That's great! What did he say?"

"Well it wasn't great" Hanna sighed "it was awful"

"Honey what happened?"

"You know how Caleb was doing sketchy stuff with cell phones to make money when we first met?"

"Yeah?"

"Well apparently we never met and fell in love and he went from doing sketchy stuff with phones to dealing drugs."

"Oh Hanna, I'm so sorry."

"Caleb was like the one good thing in my life, well Caleb and you guys. I only thought about the good things not having Alison around would bring. I didn't realize what I was giving up."

"None of us did"

"Maybe you can get to Caleb the way you did before"

"I doubt it." Hanna mumbled.

Spencer jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled it out excitedly hoping it was that unknown caller again. Her hopes were dashed when she saw it was Melissa.

"Hi Melissa" Spencer said more so Hanna would know who was calling.

"Spence! I'm in a bind. My manager wants me to work a double shift but mom and dad won't watch Taylor, you know "consequences of my life choices blah blah blah" could you watch her tonight?"

"Can't Ian watch her?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Ian?" 

"Yeah, you know, her father"

"Spencer, Ian just came back into our life. I can't trust him with Taylor by himself. Taylor doesn't even know him! I'll just see if the Cavanaugh's can keep her."

"The Cavanaugh's?" Spencer asked now interested in her sisters life.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You know Marion Cavanaugh watches Taylor everyday while I'm at work."

"I have a lot going on Melissa. Just see if Marion can watch her for a few hours extra and I'll pick her up and watch her until you get home."

"Thank you Spencer" Melissa said clearly sounding relieved.

After Spencer hung up she filled Hanna in.

"I don't understand how Alison not being in rosewood would change Toby's life so much. His mom never died, he has a little sister..."

"I don't know, it's weird right?" Spencer said "How could Ali have had any bearing over him having a little sister?"

"I don't know either" Hanna added.

"Well I guess I'll go pick up my sisters kid...so weird. I really think you should reconsider talking to Caleb."

"Yeah, we'll see" Hanna shrugged.

Spencer stood nervously at the Cavanaugh's door. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd had to do so far in the alternate reality that the girls had themselves thrown into.

Mr. Cavanaugh had always hated her and she knew very little about Marion. Spencer just hoped Mona wasn't over visiting Toby. She cautiously lifted her hand to the door and knocked.

Mr. Cavanaugh opened the door and a smile grew as soon as he saw her.

"Spencer, come on in. You must be here to pick up Taylor." He said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Yeah" Spencer said taken back by Mr. Cavanaugh's pleasant demeanor towards her.

"I hope the two of you will at least stay for dinner" he said with a genuine smile "you haven't been over for dinner in ages."

"Our night is wide open" Spencer said with a smile.

"Good"

Taylor's face scrunched up when she saw Spencer enter the room.

"I'm not ready to leave yet! Mommy said it would be a few more hours! I don't want to go!"

"Good news Taylor" Mr. Cavanaugh interrupted "your auntie Spencer said you two could stay for dinner."

Taylor clapped as her smile returned. Spencer was about to sit down at the table when Mr. Cavanaugh spoke.

"Spencer, could I have a word with you in the kitchen before dinner."

"Yes" she said hesitantly. What in God's name did he have to say to her.

They walked wordlessly into the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Toby" he finally said when they were in the kitchen "he's been accepted to some very decent schools, full rides to some even, but he hasn't picked one yet."

"You want me to help him pick one?"

"Not exactly"

"I don't understand"

"Toby is a wonderful person, bright, and a fantastic athlete, but he's just not smart enough to get into the schools he's trying to get into. I was hoping maybe you could talk him into settling for one of those other very acceptable schools."

Spencer had to hide her horror. This was the Mr. Cavanaugh Spencer knew all too well.

"Mr. Cavanaugh I assure you Toby is very smart, I think you're underestimating what he's capable of."

"Toby isn't going to be able to get into Yale." He said crossing his arms.

Spencer's heart plummeted. She believed in Toby but the Toby she knew was never that interested in school. This had to be Mona's doing.

"Mr. Cavanaugh I think you need to talk to Mona about convincing Toby to settle"

Mr. Cavanaugh leaned against the counter silently for a few minutes.

"Mona didn't get into Yale" he said before walking past Spencer back to the living room.

Spencer walked back into the living room.

"Where's Toby?" She asked quietly.

"Up in his room" Marion said barely looking up from the kitten puzzle she and Taylor were working on.

Spencer nodded before heading to the stairs. When she knocked she heard a muffled "come in"

When she opened the door she saw Toby standing in his room shirtless.

"Hey" she said shyly "your dad wanted me to talk to you"

"I was just about to take a shower, want to join me?"

"No" Spencer said but a dozen memories of showers they'd taken together crossed her mind and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, absolutely" Spencer said closing the door and running down the stairs.

"Taylor come on. Grandpa and Grandma want us home."

"I don't want to leave!" Taylor yelled.

"Now!" Spencer yelled back

"It's not fair" Taylor mumbled tears streaming down her face "I like it here. I was having fun."

"It's okay Taylor" Marion said attempting to soothe her "we can work on the puzzle some more tomorrow"

Spencer took Taylor's bag and hand and they left the house. Spencer just knew she was in for a hell of a temper tantrum when they got home and Taylor discovered Grandma and Grandpa had not wanted them home.

To Spencer's surprise her mother and father were both home as she pulled into the drive. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn't have to endure a temper tantrum after all.

Taylor skipped into the house as if she hadn't been in complete meltdown mode just 15 minutes ago.

"Spencer" her mom said when she entered the back door "I picked up your dress for homecoming"

"Thanks mom" Spencer said with a half hearted smile

"I know tomorrow night is going to be hard for you." Her mom said laying a hand on her shoulder "your father and I love you so much and no matter what anyone says it wasn't your fault."

Spencer stepped back at her mother's words. It was exactly what her mother had said after Ali disappeared. She had no idea what her mother was talking about but the words stung nonetheless. What had she done?

"Aren't you going to try it on?" Her mother ask hesitantly.

"Yes" Spencer said taking the silver box from her mother. She carried the box to her room setting it on the bed. She opened the box and pulled out a black dress. It had a solid black body with sheer fabric for the shoulders and arms.

Spencer smiled as she pulled the dress. She blushed looking at herself in the mirror. The dress barely covered her ass. Spencer slowly walked down to the living room.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked nervously.

"It's very elegant" her mother replied.

"It's awfully short" Ian said entering the room.

"Daddy!" Taylor cried as she ran to Ian.

Ian kneeled and scooped her up.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked beginning to feel uncomfortable in her dress.

"I'm here to spend time with Taylor of course." Ian said smiling at the child.

"Don't let me keep you then" Spencer said as she darted up the stairs. Spencer grabbed her phone and texted Hanna, Aria, and Emily and asked them to come over.

"So, homecoming?" Hanna asked when they were all gathered in Spencer's room.

"Yeah, it's Friday" Spencer said

"And Noel's party is Saturday" Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, we definitely have the social life we always wanted while A was terrorizing us." Aria said.

"Spencer what's the matter?" Emily asked noticing Spencer had zoned out on their conversations.

"My mother said something kinda weird to me" she replied "something about homecoming being hard for me and something that may or may not have been my fault."

"Well it really isn't your fault" Hanna chipped in "it wasn't you"

"I'm a terrible person" Spencer cried.

"No you're not" Aria said trying to make her feel better.

"Then why do I feel that way?"

"You're just lost" Emily said

"We all are" Aria agreed.

After the girls left Spencer called Andrew.

"What's up" he said when he answered the phone.

"I feel pretty silly for even asking this but are we going to homecoming together?"

"Homecoming?" He asked as if he hadn't thought of it "of course I'll go with you..." he said still sounding hesitant.

"Don't we normally go together?"

"Well...no..." 

"But I thought you were supposed to be my fake boyfriend?"

"Well I guess you don't feel up to being fake on homecoming"

"Homecoming?" Spencer said her brain working overtime. Spencer heard her mother's voice from earlier

I know tomorrow is going to be hard for you.

And now Andrew said she didn't "feel up to" being fake at homecoming.

"I want to go to homecoming together"

"Whatever you want" Andrew said before muttering "as always"

As much as the girls wanted to get ready for the big homecoming dance, they each got ready at their own house so as not to cast suspicion on themselves with their dates. Aria was going with Noel, Spencer was going with Andrew, Emily was reluctantly going with Ben, and Hanna had extended a last minute invitation to Lucas, whom had eagerly accepted.

Spencer noticed everyone looking at her hesitantly. She tried to ignore the looks. Spencer and Andrew had just sat down at their table when Aria came over.

"Hey Spence" she said "there's some kind of presentation and Noel told me to come get you"

Spencer looked at Andrew apologetically but he just motioned for her to go on. Spencer followed Aria her heart pounding in her chest. She had no idea what was about to happen but relaxed a little when Aria looped her arm with hers and she remembered she didn't know either.

Aria and Spencer walked up the stairs to the stage where Noel, Toby, Emily, Ben, Abby, Mike, And Mona already stood.

All the lights went out before a loud voice announced.

Before beginning tonight's festivities, Rosewood High's student body would like to say goodbye to one of their own.

Spencer gasped as "In The Arms Of An Angel" began playing and a large picture of Jenna Marshall was put up on the screen. Spencer cast a look to Aria who in turned looked at Emily and they sought out Hanna's eyes. By the time Spencer's eyes had returned to the screen there was a picture of Jenna and Toby posing for homecoming king and queen. The next one was of Jenna, Spencer, and Aria, all in cheerleading uniforms. The montage continued most pictures were either Jenna and Toby or Jenna and Spencer. They looked like best friends. It took Spencer a minute to realize, in this reality, Marion had never died, Toby's dad had never fallen in love with Jenna's mom and so Toby and Jenna hadn't ever been step siblings. After the montage, the dj began playing music and everyone began dancing.

Spencer was surprised by how much she enjoyed Andrew's company and Hanna had barely said two words to her as she'd been so busy grooving the night away with Lucas. As the night began to wind down Lucas took to the stage.

"All right everyone!" He said with a smile. "It's time to announce who you all chose for homecoming king and queen!"

"This years homecoming king is...Toby Cavanaugh" everyone cheered as Toby took the stage "and his queen is..." Lucas stood speechless at the contents of the envelope. Mona was at the bottom stair of the stage clearly ready to accept her homecoming queen crown.

"Jenna Marshall"

Some cheered while everyone else just clapped.

"Go ahead Mona" Andrew muttered under his breath at their table "protest the nomination of a dead girl"

Toby had taken the mic.

"I want to thank everyone who voted for me and who voted for Jenna. It's still weird to me that she's not here today. Jenna wouldn't want me up here by myself. I'd like to ask someone to accept the nomination in her honor. Someone who has a big heart and is fearless. She was there for me in the worst days of my life after Jenna died. She knew when I needed to stay in bed all day and when I needed to be dragged out of the house. She is the only one I feel could ever take her place and do it justice.

"That's definitely not Mona" Spencer muttered

"Spencer Hastings" Toby said And again the whole room cheered.

Spencer didn't know what she was doing but found herself moving toward the stage toward Toby. She didn't miss the glare from Mona as she climbed the stairs and stood inches from Toby as he placed the crown on her head.

"My queen" Toby said taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor. Someone had turned on "Too Much To Ask" by Niall Horan.

When the song ended, Spencer was so full of emotions that she ran out of the auditorium. Toby followed her.

She ran until they were in a secluded hall way.

"I know" Toby said taking her arms "I know this is hard for you but it won't always be like this."

Spencer just looked at Toby. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she reminded herself he wasn't the Toby she knew. As he stood there looking back at her he started to give her what she used to refer to as his "sex" look. She had to admit the thought of Toby fucking her against a wall was mildly appealing. She smiled as she let him back her into a corner.

Toby kissed her as he pulled her flush against his body. Spencer moaned at the feel of him and Toby put a hand over her mouth as he trailed kisses to her neck.

"I've missed you" Toby whispered in her ear as she heard the satisfying sound of Toby unzipping his pants.

The sound of clacking heels pulled them apart and the adjusted themselves and moved to an appropriate distance apart when Mona appeared.

"Kind of funny isn't it" Mona said slurring her words as she drank from a flask "you two commiserating over Jenna's death when you two are the reason she's dead."

Spencer was taken back and looked to Toby waiting for her to deny it, to be angry and outraged but all he said was "come on Mona, I'll take you home."

"I'll take myself home" Mona snapped and Toby picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like an errant child.

"Put me down!" Mona yelled flailing her arms and legs but Toby didn't falter a bit. Spencer could remember a few times he'd carried her drunken self out of a few parties.

"We'll talk later" Toby said before walking away with Mona still screaming to be let down.

Spencer was walking back to the auditorium when she noticed Caleb in the quad drinking a beer. Spencer figured if Hanna wouldn't talk to him she would.

"What do you want Hastings?" He said gruffly when she got close enough.

"I don't know" Spencer admitted not sure what to say.

"You said everything you needed to say after Jenna's funeral" Caleb said taking a sip of his beer "so leave me alone to mourn in peace"

"Mourn?"

"Jenna wasn't like you. She was a good person who cared about people. She was one of the few people in this school that was actually nice to me and not nice just because she wanted something"

"Jenna had her faults..." Spencer said although she knew nothing about this realms Jenna.

"Yeah, but so do you" Caleb said walking over to Spencer so their faces were just inches apart "and I'll tell everyone what a piece of shit you truly are if you don't leave. Me. Alone!"

Spencer turned hurt by his words. When she got back to the auditorium she was in tears:

"Can you take me home?" She sobbed when she got back to Andrew.

"Sure" Andrew said standing up and putting a comforting arm around her pulling her close as they walked. Andrew was quiet as he started the car, letting Spencer stew in her thoughts until one came bubbling to the surface.

"What happened to Jenna? How did she die?" Spencer asked.

Andrew let out a heavy sigh as he drove the car.

"She killed herself"

"Why?!" Spencer gasped. She couldn't imagine what had been so awful to make Jenna commit suicide.

"I don't know" Andrew replied "everyone suspects that you and Toby know but it's not anything you ever shared with me."

After Andrew dropped Spencer off at her house she sent an S.O.S. to Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Half an hour they were all in her room and she told them everything she'd learned. The girls just stared blankly back at her.

"How is any of this possible?" Spencer cried as she plopped down in her desk chair "this world couldn't be crazier or more upside down"

Hanna walked over her to Spencer patting her back as she leaned against the desk and knocked over a rosewood yearbook.

"Jeez Hanna" aria yelled reaching for the hardback book. She grabbed the back of the book picking it up. She was about to close it when something crossed her eyes and she gasped.

"What is it Aria?" Spencer asked. Aria turned the book to Spencer and pointed to a passage.

I solemnly swear to never speak of "that night" to anyone.

9/1/2008

Spencer Jill Hastings

Tobias Christopher Cavanaugh

Jenna Isobel Marshall

#weplayedtostay


End file.
